Surprises
by xXGing3rXx
Summary: Hermione has had a good life, falling in love with Ron Weasley, great friends, and perfect grades. but everything starts to fall down hill, when Ron starts hitting her. So she turns to Fred and ends up with a surprise and it's not exactly a good one.
1. surprise

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting under a tree thinking, how did this happen, this can't. What am I going to say. I was confused and I just sat back doing nothing. The tears began to stream down my cheeks, I had cried so much that my eyes were red and sore. I already had a broken wrist, bruises, and cuts all over my body, from Ron hitting me every day. For not doing something right, or not doing something that he wants me to, it all has consequences. And I go through it day in and day out. Every day I think what happened to the Ron I fell in love with? Where did he go?

I just let out a breath and said, "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?" Fred asked sitting down next to her kissing her on the forehead.

I just looked at him knowing it was now or never, "that I'm pregnant"....

**A/N: cliff hanger, please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up in a day or two. thanks for reading.**

**-gInNg3R-**


	2. Who's the Father?

**Chapter 2**

Fred just sat there looking at her, speechless. He just turned away from her looking at the ground, thinking, hoping that the father of the innocent, helpless, little baby wasn't Ron. He didn't even want to think of the possibility that it was Ron's. Hermione didn't deserve that, Fred hated sitting back everyday knowing what his brother was doing to Hermione. The day he found out why Hermione would have a new bruise or cut every time he saw her, he was devastated and pissed. He had been close friends with Hermione for so long, and he was upset that she felt like she couldn't tell anyone, not even him. And he was even more pissed that the person harming her was Ron, his own flesh and blood brother. He began to hear Hermione cry, Fred turned to her to wipe away the tears that were once again falling from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mione, please don't cry," he said pulling her into a warm hug.

"Fred I…I don't know how I let this happen." I told him.

"Mione…can you please tell me who the father is?" Fred asked.

"It's…it's yours Fred, but I don't know what I'm going to do."

I looked up at him, scarred.

"I'm sorry," was all I could get out.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"I know it's just, you didn't ask for something like this to happen." I told him.

"That doesn't matter Mione, I love you and will raise the baby together."

"Really you mean it?"

"Every word."

"What am I going to say, how is this going to work, what am i suppose to tell Ron?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way." Fred said kissing me and pulling me into his warm comforting arms.

**A/N: Okay I know I said this chapter would be longer but if it did it would ruin my whole ending. The chapters will get longer i promise you. Well i hope you enjoyed it please review.**

**-gInNg3R-**


	3. The Three Broomstickes

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my four poster nauseous, I jumped up and ran to the bathroom spilling half of my guts out. After I walked over to the sink and rinsed my face off, I just looked at my self in the mirror.

"What am I going to say to Ron, his parents, my parents and what about school? I'm only in my fifth year, and what about my career, I can't do that raising a baby," I thought to myself.

I walked over to the tub and turned the hot water knob on, I had to get ready early today I was meeting Fred in The Three Broomsticks to talk, since classes where canceled for today. I undressed and stepped into the warm, relaxing, water. I began to check my body, almost all my bruises where gone, which made me very happy.

After, what had felt like hours, I was walking in the door of The Three Broomsticks, I heard laughter, talking, and it was very warm. I searched the place looking for Fred; I finally came across a lonely figure sitting by himself in a booth, that was all the way in the corner. I walked up to the booth removing my scarf, and jacket.

"Hello," I said as I sat down across from him.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Okay I guess," I answered as a waitress came over to our booth, pulling out a notebook and pen from her pocket.

"Good morning dears, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Just two coffees would be great," Fred said.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Sugar will be fine, thank you."

"Sure thing darling, I just put a fresh pot on, it should be ready in about three minutes." She informed us before she moved onto the nest table.

"Um Fred…I'm telling Ron that the baby is his," I said breaking the silence.

"What, no you can't."

"Well then, what am I suppose to tell him Fred?" I asked, "If I tell him where done, I'll get hit. And if I tell him the baby is someone else's, who knows what he could do."

"So you're suppose to raise our baby with him and forget all about me?"

"No, never, I just…I just," I said not finishing my sentence.

"You want?" he said beginning to raise his tone a little just as the waitress came over with two cups in her hands.

"Here you are dears," she said putting the cups on the table and pulling a couple sugar packets out from her pocket.

"Thank you." I said taking my cup, adding some sugar and taking a few warm sips.

"Fred I just feel controlled," finishing my sentence from before.

Fred just let out a big breath of air, "Okay well you can start by telling him your pregnant, and to not tell my parents."

I just waited to reply thinking is this going to work, untill finally i said, "Okay."

"Hermione will figure this out, I promise," Fred said reaching his hand out to hold mine, "I love you."

"I love you too.'

"Now how about I pay, we get out of here and go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." I answered as he gave me one of his happy smiles.

For once in a long time I had hope in Fred to help me through this, and to be there and that everything was going to work.

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 3 I hope you liked it, Also if you have any ideas please tell me i may add them in. R&R :D**

**-gInNg3R-**


	4. First Tears

**Chapter 4**

I came back from my walk with Fred just in time for dinner. I walked to the great hall, and sat down next to Ginny and across from Harry. I grabbed a plate and began to fill up, noticing no one talking so I looked up to find everyone looking at me.

"There you are," Ginny said.

"We were starting to get worried," Harry said

"I was at Hogsmeade, remember I told you that yesterday."

"We know it's just you were gone for awhile," Harry said.

"I wasn't alone so don't worry."

"Well alright then." Harry said.

Looking around I asked, "Where's Ron?"

"He said he had something to do, and he'll be a couple minutes late." Harry answered.

"Oh okay."

I sat enjoying my dinner I was very hungry after my long walk, although I don't regret it. It was nice to get away and spend the day with Fred. I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to come back, I love being with Fred, Its his presence, voice, beautiful smile and the way it always gets me to smile, no matter what mood I'm in, and I always feel so safe when he's around and when I'm with him. I was all caught up in my thoughts until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a pair of lips kiss me on my cheek.

"Hello dear," Ron said sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"How was your day in Hogsmeade?"

"It was good; I um went to The Three Broomsticks." I answered wondering how he found out.

"Well I'm glade you had fun."

"Uh huh," I said as I put a fork full of food into my mouth.

Ron put his hand under the table to hold mine, he leaned over and kissed my cheek once again, and whispered, "I love you," into my ear. Then he began to kiss me down my neck then on my collarbone. I pulled away knowing that was the wrong thing to do.

"Not here Ron," I told him.

Then he whispered into my ear, "But I want you."

I didn't know what to say until finally Harry looked up and saw, "Wow mate, I don't want to see that, especially at dinner," he said.

"Sorry Harry," he apologized.

"So Ron are you ready for the Qudditch game tomorrow?" George asked.

"Yea, where going to beat Slytherin's ass."

"We better," Harry said.

"Well even if we don't it won't be that big of a deal," Fred added.

I just looked up at him, he looked kind of sad, and worried. I knew that he was probably thinking about the baby. I looked at Ron noticing him putting more food on his plate.

"Hun, do you ever stop eating?" I asked laughing.

He just looked at me, "I'm hungry."

We looked at him in a funny disappointing kind of way.

"We have to go," I told him.

"Well I can stay and finish eating don't worry babe."

"Well okay then, see you later," I said kissing him on the cheek goodbye.

"Okay Bye Hermione, I love you."

"Love you too." I answered back forcing it out of my mouth.

"Come on Hermione lets go play some Wizards Chess," Ginny said.

"Coming."

I walked all the way to the common room with Harry, Ginny, and the twins. Every time I would glance to look at Fred he had his head down, so when every one walked into the common room I stopped Fred from going in.

"Fred," was all I had to say for his head to snap up.

"Mione are you coming?" Ginny yelled.

"Yea, I'll be there in a couple minutes, I answered.

Resuming back to Fred I asked, "Are you okay?"

He just looked into my eyes before he pulled me into a hug, for the first time I heard him crying. I held onto him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Fred please don't," I said as I pulled away to look at him.

"I'm sorry Moine, I just feel so helpless, and I wish…"

"Fred don't, just don't your helping me by being here."

"It's just not right."

"What's not right?" I asked.

"How he treats you when you guys are alone, and then perfectly fine around all of us. I can see your pain. It makes me so angry."

"Fred," I said putting my hand on his cheek, "I'm trying really hard to deal with it, and I hope that it will soon be over."

Fred just put his hand over mine and closed his eyes," Hermione," he whispered as I leaned in to kiss him, he moved his hand off mine into my hair and his other hand on my cheek. Instead of pulling apart he started to kiss me deeper, and our tongues began to meet. He pushed me back into the railing, kissing me down my neck I threw my head back and moaned. He then picked me up and set me on top of the railing. I could feel his tongue pressing together with mine, moving down my neck he kissed my collarbone, he pressed his body closer to mine. My pulse started to rise and I could feel the heat rising. I wanted more, but I knew I couldn't get it. I wanted to be with Fred and only Fred.

"Fred," I said.

"Hmm."

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Stop."

He looked up at me, "What is it?"

"We should go."

"Oh um yea," he answered.

"I jumped down from the railing and looked up at him, I put both my hands on his cheek and gave him a soft and light kiss, "I love you," I said smiling at him.

"I love you too," he spoke giving me another kiss.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Yea I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," I said not knowing that it was going to be long before he came in, I walked to the door and said the password, as the portal opened I stepped into the common room.

"Hermione there you are, are you still going to play wizards chess?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," I answered walking over to sit next to Harry.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"George and Seamus." Harry said.

"Who's winning?"

"George," Harry and Ginny said together.

"That's not much of a surprise," I said just as the portal opened and Ron walked in.

"Ohh Wizards Chess," he said sitting down next to me, pulling me into a hug and sitting back, whispering into my ear he said, "Sorry I was late, was talking to someone."

"That's okay."

"Ha I won," George shouted.

"Yea well, what is it like your millionth time mate?" Seamus said sarcastically.

"That's what happens when you're a pro," George bragged.

"Well I'm going to bed," Ginny announced.

"Yea me too," Harry said as everyone agreed and started walking up to the dorms.

As soon as everyone was gone Ron leaned up and we broke apart, he looked at me mad.

"So Hogsmeade huh, you selfish bitch, how dare you go somewhere and not tell me about it." He yelled.

"Ron I don't have to go everywhere with you, I went and met up with family friends," I lied.

"Still you could've taken me and introduced me," he shouted as he stood up and backhanded me to the floor.

My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Well," he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ron, next time I'll take you," I whispered.

"Now that's more like it," he answered leaning down to kiss me, "Care to join me upstairs?"

"As much as Id like to," I lied again, "I really have homework to finish."

He waited there for a moment looking down at me, "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," he said heading up the stairs.

"Yea see you tomorrow," I whispered barley hearable.

I brought my knees up to my chest and stayed on the floor crying letting the tears just flow out, I heard the portal open so I buried my face in my knees. The next thing I knew was, I looked up to find Fred crouched next to me with one hand on my back and one on my leg.

"Come on," he said as I stood up with him and he pulled me into a hug.

I pulled apart and just sat down on the couch, I grabbed his hand to sit down with me.

"Hold on," he said just as he conjured a blanket, "lay down."

I didn't speak I just did what he told me too, then he laid on his back and put the blanket over both of us. I just laid there in his arms, crying softly, and he was played with my hair. We soon feel asleep peaceful, only to wake up at two o'clock to go to our dorms.

**A/N: I Know it's not as good as it could've been, but it's only the beginning and I still have to get into the story and all. So please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it, and please whatever you do don't give up on this story. :D**

**-gInNg3R-**


	5. The Plan

**A/N I know I disappeared and I'm sorry, but lucky I did not forget this story. I've just been super busy I started High School and my homework is now harder being in two advanced classes then I had Marching Band and in case no one knows it A LOT of work lol, but it's over with:). I'm sorry you guys you had to wait this long, but here it is and I wrote it just for you. Enjoy. R&R**

**Chapter 5**

**The Plan**

I sat in potions class the next day finding it hard to pay attention. Idea's of telling Ron about the baby kept finding its way across my mind, and I couldn't seem to stop talking about it.

_I could tell Harry, that way he could be there with me._

"Miss. Granger"

_Or I can have Ron go on a walk with me, and I could tell him then._

"Miss. Granger"

_Maybe we can go into Hogsmeade for the day, then I could tell him. _

"Miss. Granger," Snap yelled slamming a book down onto his desk, "This is the third time you have lost focus."

"Huh," I replied blankly looking up at him.

"Miss. Granger I am here for education purposes, and you are here to learn, you can choose to do so and pay attention, or leave my class room."

"Sorry Professor Snape," I apologized.

"Yes, well don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." I agreed.

Harry leaned over to me and asked, "Hermione you okay, this isn't like you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have to talk to you later," I whispered to him hoping I was doing the right thing.

"Ok, sure," he uttered.

For the rest of class I struggled to keep myself from zoning out, I couldn't fall behind on school, its bad enough that I had a baby on the way, and I don't even know how to raise one.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

I walked into the common room late that night to find Harry alone by the fire. I stood there trying to come up with something to say.

"Come on lets go by the lake and talk," he suggested as he got up.

"Okay," I agreed.

As we got out of the common room he began to talk.

"So is this about Ron?" he questioned, "Are you guys fighting?"

"Well not exactly."

"Well that's good," he spoke.

"Actually Harry it's much worse than that," I mumbled.

"Well talk to me 'Mione, I'm hear for you and to listen."

Here it goes, "Harry I…well I…I'm pregnant," I stuttered.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, I turned around and looked to the ground.

"Harry," I whispered.

"How, when, wait…Hermione are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Harry I'm very sure." I assured him, stepping closer I tired blinking back to pools of tears in my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he spoke looking at me with concern.

"That's why I asked to talk to you I don't know what to do, Ron doesn't even know yet," I mentioned.

"Okay, but we best be getting inside it's getting chilly out here, we'll talk about it on the way," he ordered as we were walking into the empty corridors of the castle.

"Well 'Mione you could tell him during the next Hogsmeade trip and I could be there with you or even Ginny.

"Yeah that's what I kind of had in mind, sounds like a good idea, I just don't know what he's going to say," I sighed.

"Well one good thing, I don't think he would just get up and leave you," Harry pointed out.

_Then you must not know him well._

"Come on 'Mione lets get to sleep and you can tell Ginny tomorrow, I'm busy so I can't be there," Harry explained.

"Yeah, and thanks Harry for listening."

"Of course anytime, night," he spoke kissing me on my forhead.

"Night."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Sitting inside the Three Broom Sticks drinking tea, I had just told Ginny my secret.

"You're what?" asked in shock.

"Ginny please get with it, I need your help."

"Yeah, I'm here, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well could you be there with me when I tell Ron?"

"Of course I will Hermione, so who else knows?"

"Right now you and Harry are the only ones that know," I explained deciding to leave Fred out sense that might come across weird to her.

"I see…so when do you want to tell him?"

"The sooner the better, so I was thinking the next Hogsmeade trip."

"That's perfect, we can do it here," she pointed out referring to the Three Broom Sticks.

"Alright, so it's planed next trip," I said putting my head down.

"It's going to be okay," Ginny assured me as she reached out to talk my hands.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

"Come on lets go," she said getting up after receiving the check to pay.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

We arrived back in the common room about an hour later, it was pretty late and Fred was the only one up, lounging on the couch asleep, at least that's what it looked like. Seeing him washed away all the doubt and worry that had built up in me.

"I'm a bit sleepy, I think I'll go up to bed," Ginny announced, she hugged me, "Sweet dreams, and sleep well."

"Thanks you too," I responded.

I watched her walk up the stairs as I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and I was kissed on the check, so he wasn't asleep I thought, I new it was Fred from his gentle touch. I turned around and hugged him tightly and sighed, he rested his chin on my head and held me in his arms, caressing my back, I broke the silence.

"I'm telling him during the Hogsmeade trip and Ginny will be there, and as of now I'm telling him the baby is his." I explained.

Fred pulled away from me and kept his hands on my arms, I saw his jaw twitch in anger and frustration.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes Fred," I looked down, "I have to."

"Hey," he whispered lifting my chin up so that I would look him in the eye," Well figure this out soon…okay?"

"Okay," I responded as a tear rolled down my check.

He whipped away the tear and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. I loved the way he tasted and his soft lips upon mine, it just felt right and made me forget everything.

"Mione you should really get some sleep," he suggested.

"No please…please can I stay with you down here for awhile?" I asked looking into his brown eyes.

"Alright, come on," he spoke leading me over to the couch, he sat down pulling me down with him and I cuddled. It was silent and peaceful for a short time until he spoke.

"Where going to have a baby…I'm going to be a father," he spoke in amazement as the thought just hit him.

"Yeah we are," I agreed taking his hand, "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A little girl, I want a little Hermione just like you," he whispered smiling at me.

I just looked up and smiled to him, "Okay what about names?" I asked.

"If it's a girl I like Abigail Abbie for short, if it's a boy how about Nathaniel, what do you think?"

"I love both names; will the baby take your last name?"

"Yes of course."

I smiled at him and just snuggled closer to him breathing in his scent, one of the only smells that doesn't make me nauseas.

"I love you," I spoke.

"I love you too babe, always," he replied before kissing me on the top of my head.

**A/N alright well there you have it, I hope you liked it and I hope you guys think it's starting to go somewhere lol. Remember R&R:)**

**Love always,**

**Taylor **


	6. The Explanation

A/N hey guys im so sorry I haven't updated in long, long, long time, my life has been so busy lately, but don't worry I haven't forgotten! R&R

Hermione's POV

Waking up in my bed a wave of nausea hit my stomach, jumping up I ran to the bathroom and fed the toilet. Today was the hogsmead trip, today I tell Ron about the baby. I was so nervous and scared, it did nothing but add to my already upset stomach. I walked over to the sink to rinse out my mouth, and then began to draw myself a hot bath. Slipping into the tub, I felt the warmness wrap around my bare body. Laying there as I was relaxing I began to wonder, wonder what will happen, will Ron lash out and that be the end out it, everyone would see and Fred and I could live happily, as a family? Will he act excited and hit me later? Will I make it through this? How am I going to have check-ups? My train of thought got interrupted just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I spoke.

"Hermione, is that you?" called Ginny's voice.

"Yeah its me."

"Oh good, just making sure you were okay, I'll talk to you when you get out, I'll just wait out here."

"Alright, thanks Gin,"

"No problem."

I finished washing and got up from the tub and wrapped myself in a nice big towel and wrapped my hair up as well. I dried off a bit replaced my towel with my robe and slipped into my slippers. I opened the bathroom door to find a much energized Ginny on my bed reading a magazine.

"ah-hem," I attempted to clear my throat.

"Oh Hermione," she spoke startled removing herself from my bed, "I didn't hear the door."

"Sorry."

Ginny took a good look at me, "How are you?"

"Could be better, but I'll be fine." I stated as she gave me a hug.

"Well, as soon as you get dressed will go, just meet me down in the common room."

"Okay see you then." I said as she left shutting the door.

Just as I finished dressing, the door creaked open and a voice spoke, "Hermione"

I jumped at hearing my name, "Fred doesn't do that, you scared me!" "and what if I wasn't dressed yet?" I pointed out.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he smiled, as my checks grew warm.

"Aww 'Mione I love it when you blush." I just looked at him smiling.

"What if there were other girls in here?" I argued.

"Well theres not," he stated walking closer to me, grabbing my hips and planted a small kiss upon my neck. "I just wanted to see you before you go." He said into my neck.

"Fred," I breathed.

"hmm?"

"Im scared," I admitted, he just looked up at me with worry filled eyes.

"Mione, im going to get get you out of the mess okay…..Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered as a tear streamed down my check and Fred lifted his thumb up to whip it away, and gather me into a hug.

"I love you so much I hope this baby is mine, I'm going to take care of you for the rest of our lives."

"You mean that?"

"Yes I do, now I'm sorry but I should be going." He said kissing me one last time before he slipped out of the door.

I came downstairs ready and dressed, I had butterflies I didn't have a clue of how today was going to go and that certainly didn't help my bad case of morning sickness. Also there was a plan that Fred and George would be close by. It was a couple days ago that Fred had told his twin. George was a bit upset at first, but anger towards Ron took over quickly. "Hermione!" Ginny startled me getting up from the couch near the fire place, "Ready to go?"

"Sure let's go." The whole walk there I was a wreck, I didn't let it show of course. I wanted to tell Ginny everything, honestly. I just couldn't, she wouldn't believe me anyway. It takes a whole lot to convince her of anything.

"Hey it's snowing," Ginny pointed out to me as I broke away from my constant thoughts.

"Oh it is," I smiled looking up with my hands out, "try to catch a snowflake on your tongue!"

Laughing Ginny yelled of excitement, "I got one, Ah it's getting cold, c'mon lets hurry up so we can get some butterbeer."

We soon walked into the Three Broomsticks; Ginny grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It'll be alright," she whispered. Ron was sitting at the back by himself, walking over to him he stood up to hung me and kiss me. I had to be careful I had gotten quite use to kissing Fred all the time that I forgot it was normal to kiss your publicly known boyfriend. I took the seat next to Ginny when I sat down.

"So Hermione dear, what is it you need to talk about?" he asked.

"Um well you see-"

"Hello, Im Linda I'll be your waitress is there anything I can you to drink?"

"Just three butterbeers." Ron ordered.

"Coming right up."

"So you were saying?"

"Right, well a…Ron I'm pregnant."

Ron sat there looking at me, no a slightest expression on his face, just blank. The waitress soon sauntered over. "Here you go; three butterbeers let me know if you need anything else."

"Ron? Hello?" Ginny spoke waving a hand in front of his face attempting to get his attention back.

"Ron say something." I said

"Pregnant?" he repeated

"Yeah, with a baby," I replied softly, at first I thought maybe he won't lash out, but I was wrong and spoke too soon. I watched him as his knuckles turned white from his grasp on the mug.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned, maybe she saw the tension in him too.

"No Ginny I'm not okay! Hermione you little bitch!" he spat between clenched teeth.

"Ron!" Ginny whispered furiously shocked.

"I thought you were smart Hermione, so this sort of thing doesn't happen!" he raised his voice pointing his hands towards my stomach.

"This Ron, is a child, a life I don't think you are capable of fathering!" I begane to argue, I LIKED THAT Ginny was there I felt stronger to actually get out what I wanted to say.

"No, it's a mistake, nothing but a little baster child!"

"RON, that is enough," Ginny scolded.

"Stupid bitch," he said standing up and raising his hand.

"Ron, please" I cried, "Don't do this." I looked around noticing the glances of the people around us, I also spotted Fred and George who must have grabbed a seat during all this commotion. I turned just to see Ron's hand come close to my face. Hearing the chair stir next to me Ginny got up and chanted "Petrificus totalus" Ron fell limp and dropped to the ground. Fred and George walked over.

"Nothing to see here, go back to your smoke pips and fire whisky," George said as he removed Ron from the floor and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ginny spoke.

"Gin, I'll explain later," I told her taking her hands, "I promise" we followed the twins out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh, I'll be right back guys, I gotta pay for our bill," Ginny announced. George layed Ron down on the ground and sat down.

"Hermione," Fred spoke turning around to look at me, "Honey." He took my face with his hands.

"I'm tired of all this." I explained as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He wiped it away. "Hermione look at me, something needs to be done fast, do you understand that?" he whispered. "I know Fred, I know." He hugged me tight just as Ginny walked outside.

"Okay someone explain, now! She yelled, "Hermione what the bloody hell was that?"

"God Gin, we now you're confused and lost, but chill you don't need to yell at her." George implied as she walked over and sat down near George on the grass. "I'm sorry, I just..why?"

Fred and I joined them on the grass, "Ginny I need to believe me when I tell you."

"Okay, I will."

"Ginny, Ron has been abusing me for the past 4 months. I've been kicked, slapped, punched, thrown against walls, you name it. I have to use spells, make-up, and everything else to cover the evidence. Fred was the first to find out, he was there from me. He was caring and gentle and well he still is. I'm sorry Ginny that I didn't say anything sooner, I was just afraid. Fred found out on his own I didn't say a thing."  
I explained as more tears were brought to my eyes.

"oh 'Mione I had no idea I'm so sorry," she sobbed throwing herself at me wrapping her arms around around me. "Wait! So the baby _is_ Ron's?"

"Well no, I don't know that's just the thing, the baby could be Fred's. I'm hoping he's the father." I told her.

"Me too, think it's time we find something out, time to visit madam pomfrey." She suggested, "He needs to go there anyway.

"No no no I can't!"

"Hermione, you need to, this baby needs check-ups." She ordered, "I'll be there with you I promise I won't leave."

"Alright, Alright I'll go, but what if she sees bruises?"

"We'll come up with an excuse if that happens."

"Mione, It's the best thing to do," Fred said taking my hand.

"I know, well then let's go."

**A/N soooo how did you guys like it. Im sorry for any mistakes It's like 12:00 and I'm super duper tired yo. So I'm going to bed. Night yall. R&R**


End file.
